Love is a Laserquest
by Blossom Lu
Summary: *[One Shot ] Tom escucha Love is a Laserquest, el resultado es como un placebo. Sin embargo no puede evitar recordar a Summer y ese verano que duró de forma extraña quinientos días. Largo verano, largo dolor, largo placer.


**Love** is a **Laserquest**

Disclaimmer: Los personajes no son míos, ni las canciones de las bandas que he mencionado. Simplemente otorgo un poco de placebo al fandom con esta historia.

* * *

 _"¿Aún te sientes más joven de lo que pensaste que serías ahora? ¿O acaso ya empezaste a sentirte más vieja cariño? No te preocupes, estoy seguro que **aún rompes corazones.** Con la misma eficiencia que sólo los jóvenes pueden lograr. ¿Aún piensas que el amor es un juego? ¿O has empezado a tomarlo con más seriedad? He intentado preguntarte esto en algunos sueños que he tenido, pero siempre me engañas que estás ocupada. ¿Y te miras al espejo para recordarte que aún estás ahí? ¿O acaso eso lo cubren los besos de buenas noches dados por otro? Y bueno, no estoy siendo sincero, pero **fingiré que sólo fuiste una amante más.**_

 _Ahora no puedo pensar en aquél lugar, sin pensar en ti. Dudo que eso sea una sorpresa. Y no puedo pensar en nada en qué soñar. No puedo encontrar un lugar donde esconderme. Y cuando me sujeto a los anillos alrededor de mis ojos, y **me convenzo a mí mismo de que necesito a otra.** Por un minuto es más fácil pensar que sólo fuiste un amante más._

 _Cuando estoy en una mecedora, con mi pipa y mis zapatos de levantar **cantando horrorosas canciones sobre el verano.** Bueno, encontraré otro método para fingir que sólo fuiste una amante más…"_

* * *

Escuchas la misma canción de ese álbum, ¿cuándo tus gustos musicales comenzaron a cambiar tanto? Ya no son The Smiths, ahora es algo más dulce, más tranquilo. Tus audífonos siguen en su lugar y le das "replay". ¡Al diablo todo, que corra la canción! ¿no? Y se repite muchas veces, dos, tres, cuatro, diez, ¿a quién le importa contar?

Cada maldita canción que escuchas, cada pareja que ves feliz en la calle te recuerda lo que pudieron haber sido. Te recriminas por qué no fuiste tú el indicado, ¿eras demasiado romántico, demasiado creyente? Te convences de que no hubo culpa ahí, ni ella la tuvo. Pero por momentos tu cerebro te juega la jugarreta de que quizás tú tuviste la culpa; ella fue tan clara como el agua, como la corriente misma te advirtió que serían amigos. ¡Al diablo! ¿Los amigos se ven de ese modo? ¿Se toman de la mano? Tú, que estás acostumbrado a esas canciones brit pop, a la música de antes, a las baladas de Pulp, Suede, que has visto películas de amor —más de las que un chico ve en su vida— estás convencido de que sólo estarás completo cuando la hayas conocido. Y lo hiciste, fue un ocho de enero, de un patético año. Ese día te destrozaste, el verano duró quinientos días, fue una temporada medio calurosa, medio lluviosa, medio primaveral. Todo a medias, nada completo.

Ropa tirada en su departamento, lunar en forma de corazón, ojos azules y cabello con un estilo de los años setenta. Ella es Summer Finn, y tú eres Tom Hansen, has hecho el amor… Espera… ¿Has hecho qué?, no querido Tom, eso no es hacer el amor. Ya que cuando ella te toca, se siente duro. Cuando lames sus senos, cuando la besas tú sientes que es tuya y de nadie más, crees que todo lo que ella te dice es casi religioso y que nadie más lo ha escuchado de sus labios. Oh Tom, estás tan equivocado, eso no es hacer el amor, ¿pero quién sabe al final? No tú, no yo. Al día siguiente Summer se viste, se pone algún atuendo 'nice' y te dices a ti mismo que ella es hermosa, es la luz que nunca se va. ¿Qué más necesitas si la tienes a ella? Pero cada actitud, cada señal te recuerda que sólo son amigos, y tú en las noches te acurrucas en tu propia miseria y escuchas de nuevo esas canciones pop británicas, pones tu lista de reproducción siempre en replay y piensas en Summer, en el maravilloso verano. Quieres que el verano dure más de mil días, ¡qué más da, cien mil días! ¿Duplico el número? No, es demasiado Tom. Y te das cuenta cuando le ves ese anillo de compromiso, duele en el miocardio es un golpe letal que te carcome, ¿por qué ella? ¿por qué Summer Finn? ¿por qué te destrozó en "n" número de pedazos? Es una asesina. Entonces odias ese estúpido lunar en forma de corazón y ahora le ves forma de cucaracha, sus ojos son feos, ese cabello de los setenta es horrible, tan pasado de moda. Oh Tom, ¿duele? Ahora cambias las canciones británicas por algo diferente, algo más suave.

¿El amor es un juego, es destino? ¿La amaste o fue una ilusión? Tus manos en la noche parecen recorrer tu cuerpo y crees que es ella. Extrañas a momento su amor singular por Ringo, extrañas esa manera tan peculiar de ver el mundo. Recuerdas la forma en que ella veía al amor. Tú eras un creyente de esas historias rosas hermosas que siempre tenían buen final. Amor del verdadero Tom, no estupideces. Amor de ese que se despierta en la mañana con una taza de café, amor de ese que quieres al anochecer. Quieres desnudarla, pero no de cuerpo, quieres desnudar cada uno de sus secretos y conocer cada imperfección.

Pero Tom, es momento de que bajes de esa ruleta, debes parar ya. Lloras cual bebé y te abrazas, Summer no está, Summer se fue. Summer es de otro nombre. Summer, Summer. Su nombre te provoca escalofríos, y no quieres saber de ella —bueno, en realidad sí quieres— pues ella es como un cáncer, un tumor, un jodido vicio que te niegas a dejar. Quisiste ser el dueño de sus sueños, el padre de algunos niños, escuchar con ella The Smiths y bailar. Tomar una copa de vino, ¿o dos? Ir a conciertos, y gritarle al mundo: All you need is love!

¿Suena hermoso? Sí, tú querías eso Tom, y está bien soñar. Ella es un placebo, el espectro de lo que pudieron ser Summer y tú es tu medicina favorita, no sabe nada mal. No tiene ese sabor a paracetamol o ibuprofeno. Sabe rico, el sabor de esos labios rosas pastel te agradaban tanto. Oh Tom, ¿su recuerdo regresa, verdad? Y sigues escuchando Love is a Laserquest, le das replay una vez más y te convences de que sólo será esa vez. Extrañas a Summer, pero es momento de quitar esas tarjetas que solías escribir de tu habitación.

Todo empieza a apestar a mierda, y te dices a ti mismo que el amor es algo más comercial. ¿Quién necesita esas putas tarjetas? ¿Por qué la gente no dice lo que siente de manera simple? Y tú eres parte de ese sistema, les provees el medio para que demuestren falsos sentimientos. Odias eso. Odias los finales felices en las películas y las canciones que te parecían lindas para dedicar como 'Love Song de The Cure' ahora te dan asco, ¡todo es mierda, todos son mierdas! Renuncias a tu trabajo, quitas la mierda de tarjetas. Botas la pelota, comes comida basura. Whisky, jugo, mantecadas. Ojeras y televisión. Música deprimente. Todo apesta. Ella se casa. Te vuelves viejo. Ya no hay más pensamientos.

Pero Tom, la amas. Ella lo fue todo para ti y te quisiste convencer de que entre tú y ella había algo celestial, las coincidencias no debían de existir. Ustedes debieron haber estado hechos el uno para el otro, mas sabes que eso nunca pudo haber sido de ninguna manera, te han dicho que sólo te has enfocado en las cosas buenas, ¿y qué hay de las malas? ¿te has tomado el tiempo de analizarlas? Ella le gustaba decir que le gustabas, y para ti ese era el alago más hermoso que pudieron haber escuchado tus oídos nunca, no era un tema de autoestima, no es del tipo "quiérete a ti mismo" no es eso. Te sentías como en el cielo cuando ella admitía gustarle lo que hacías, eras el chico raro, ese raro espécimen que todavía creía en el amor. Pero no más.

Bueno, sí crees en el amor, pero ahora te escondes —o eso intentas— pues no quieres sufrir más. Tomas la última copa de whiskey y gritas a todo pulmón.

—¡¿Por qué Summer?!

No hay respuesta, desearías que alguien respondiera más fuerte. Así como ese jueguito en donde ella decía pene y tú lo decías en voz más alta. Oh, recordarla duele. Todos los lugares te recuerdan a ella, e incluso los lugares que no visitaron te recuerdan lo genial que hubiera sido haber estado con ella.

Summer es una espinita, pero sabes bien que el verano por fin ha terminado, ese largo letargo en el que has estado sumido en un profundo estado de no saber qué hacer. Y bien, ahora viene el otoño, dime Tom, ¿qué sorpresas te trae esa estación del año?

—Mi nombre es Autumn.

—¿Quieres ir a tomar un café?

Bueno, ahora no suenan canciones románticas al fondo. Esta vez no ves corazones salir por doquier. Y esperas no enamorarte de nuevo, no quieres amar al verano de nuevo.

Oh Summer Finn, chica de cabello de los setenta. Oh Summer Finn, delicada belleza que no era creyente, ¿por qué no eras creyente?

* * *

 **N/A** Hola a todos y cada uno de ustedes. Es de madrugada en mi país y una dosis alta de Artic Monkeys ocasionó esto, también un poco de desamor ha influido, ¿para qué negar? así que mis dedos corrieron como en maratón de diez kilómetros y comenzaron a escribir tanta cosa que ni yo misma sé cual pueda ser el desenlace. Espero les haya gustado. Esto es simple y sencillo, al escuchar Love is a Laserquest es como decir "este es Tom, esta es Summer" así como en un bautizo, así que no rebusqué más y así se llamó el one shot. Si les gustó un comentario será bien recibido.

Buenas noches y tengan un excelente inicio de semana.

Blossom Lu.


End file.
